Luvtheheaven
Emily aka "luvtheheaven" (always lowercase! Ignore the fact that by default, page names on this wikia are always capitalized lol) is a vidder who has been editing for over 7 years now. She started making videos at the end of September, 2006. She was 16-years-old then and is currently (as of 2014) 24 years old and still vidding as much as ever. Her current main YouTube name is luvtheheaven5. Please feel free to follow her on twitter! Most of what she talks about over there is vidding, and most of the people following her and who she follows are vidders. https://twitter.com/luvtheheaven She also has a mainly fandom-based tumblr that you may follow: http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/ YouTube Channels For years, her only YouTube channel was the simple name "luvtheheaven". Eventually, however, YouTube copyright infringement issues caused this first YouTube account of hers to be suspended (deleted). There was definitely some issue where she disputed the copyright claim on songs blocked worldwide, but she also suspects that the fact that she vidded both the FOX television shows The O.C. and Glee might have also led to her inital account's deletion. Since then, she has had many YouTube channels. She created a separate channel only for her fanvideos about TV shows on the more copyrighted network, FOX - first it was luvtheheavenFOX, then that got deleted and she moved onto luvtheheavenFOX2, and when that got deleted luvtheheavenFOX3... again deleted... but now luvtheheavenFOX4 has lasted for quite a while. http://www.youtube.com/user/luvtheheavenFOX4 Her current main YouTube channel, luvtheheaven5, hopefully will also last forever. http://www.youtube.com/user/luvtheheaven5 (Previous channel names she tried were luvtheheaven2 which lasted for less than a week, luvtheheaven3, and luvtheheavenAGAIN. All eventually were deleted but luvtheheaven5 is successfully staying on YouTube for a long time.) Editing Software In September 2006 she started off editing with Windows Movie Maker. In April of 2007, for only 1 week while staying away from home and using a different computer, she decided to give a free trial of a version of Sony Vegas a try. She made 3 videos on it with no transitions or effects and they were probably worse than her WMM vids. She was overwhelmed by Vegas and went back to WMM for a few more months. In September or so of 2007, she upgraded to Corel's Ulead VideoStudio 11.0 (she thinks that was the number) after Veritas724's suggestion. She used Ulead for about a year as well, and then at the end of 2008 she finally moved onto Sony Vegas. First various free trials for multiple months and then finally a legally purchased version of Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 Platinum Edition given to her as a gift for her birthday in January 2009. She has been using Sony Vegas 9.0 Platinum Edition ever since. Many of her old videos, including all of her vids from her Ulead days and most of the ones from her WMM days, have been re-uploaded to YouTube if you want to see the evolution of video editing software. Fandoms She started off with the show ER, actually. Her first 2 or 3 fanvideos from around September/October 2006 were about that television show, but before long Gilmore Girls became the only show she vidded for months. She ended up becoming very well known for her Gilmore Girls vidding. Most of her Gilmore Girls videos were made on Windows Movie Maker or Corel's Ulead Video Studio around 2006-2008, when the show was still airing and then that first year after it was canceled, and prior to her Sony Vegas 9.0 Platinum Edition days. Starting in January 2007, she moved onto vidding Smallville in addition to Gilmore Girls. She went back and forth between only those two fandoms for a few months, with a multi-fandom that included some Grey's Anatomy clips as well at one point, but mainly sticking only to Smallville and Gilmore Girls. Then she started watching Heroes and felt the need to vid it as well. For a very long time, those 3 shows were all she vidded. Heroes, Smallville, and Gilmore Girls. If you look at her WMM and Ulead days, she pretty much never vidded anything else. She did make a video here or there about other fandoms - ER got a couple of full videos on Ulead and Grey's Anatomy got one as well. She vidded the movie Tuck Everlasting (which is kind of related to her main fandom of Gilmore Girls, though, because of the lead actress Alexis Bledel) on Ulead. Eventually, downloading episodes became easier instead of just finding clips and many more possibilities, vidding-wise, opened up to her. She became a fandom-maniac and has now vidded about 45 to 50 fandoms. She has playlists to categorize her videos by fandom (in addition to subcategories, sometimes, by character or couple). In addition to Heroes, Gilmore Girls, Smallville, ER, and Grey's Anatomy, the fandoms she now has vidded the most are: Glee One Tree Hill Veronica Mars Kyle XY The Vampire Diaries Chuck Brothers & Sisters The O.C. Gossip Girl Teen Wolf And then she has vidded many others too, but most of those less than these main ones. Most of the other ones which she's vidded to some degree (at least once in a multi-fandom, up to maybe making a few full vids of the show or lots of collab parts about it) include: Arrow, Nashville, Pretty Little Liars, Breaking Bad, Nikita, Bones, Private Practice, Parenthood, Judging Amy, American Dreams, Once Upon a Time, Skins UK, Friday Night Lights, House M.D., Emily Owens M.D., Switched at Birth, Harry Potter, Everwood, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Castle, The Office (US Version), Psych, 7th Heaven, Scrubs, White Collar, Life Unexpected, Joan of Arcadia, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Misfits, Desperate Housewives, Covert Affairs, Prison Break, and Six Feet Under. Collabs - Participating & Hosting She is well known around YouTube now for the fact that she participates in tons of collabs, and also hosts many, including multiple collab groups. She has participated in many random collabs around YouTube that various vidders decide to host and open up to all of their subscribers - or even sometimes the "audition only" types of one-time collabs. On her own channel, she has hosted about 50 (or maybe more) of these same types of collabs, usually (but not quite always) participating in addition to hosting - most of which she remembered to put in this playlist but probably not all: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE5A9FEADD628E175 Those are random collabs that she "just felt like" hosting from luvtheheaven5 (or luvtheheavenAGAIN or luvtheheaven3 before they were deleted). They weren't done from the platform of an actual collab group she was hosting or anything. Then... there are also... Collab groups she runs (and of course also participates in, for the majority of the collabs): GleekyCollabs2, which is a collab group for the TV series Glee. ParenthoodProdz, for the TV series Parenthood. ViddersofSteel, for the TV series Smallville. CountyGeneralVidders, for the TV series ER - they haven't done any new vids for like a year but she does hope to revive the group sometime soon. She feels bad for letting it die. And she's actually considering opening up a Kyle XY collab group asap. Most likely will very soon. ;) She can't resist the temptation haha!! Collab groups she doesn't run but is in: iNeedaHeroProduction, for the TV series Heroes (she didn't start this group, but for about 9 months she actually was the sole host of the group. Not anymore though but she still participates all the time.) XNewYorksFinestX - the only pure "any fandom goes" multi-fandom group she's in that is still posting vids regularly. She has been participating in it a ton lately. Group is hosted by Randy who also is in charge at TwelfthPrecinct (see below). ABcwProdz - a multi-fandom collab group specific to ABC Family & CW television shows only. ;) They also post regularly still which is great - about once every month or two she thinks. CamdenxCollabs, for the TV series 7th Heaven. They post vids once a month. By the way, my "luvtheheaven" username all over the internet was originally because of my love for the show 7th Heaven. TwelfthPrecinct, a Castle collab group that is the most recent one she has joined! drunkclownproduction aka dcp, a really awesome multi-fandom group that she's super happy she was in. The group has been kind of dead for a long time now and the host, itsjackiebiitch, finally announced that they're gonna do one final "Goodbye" collab now. Emily (luvtheheaven) actually volunteered to host it because Jackie's too busy lol so Emily's hosting their final collab, a general multi-fandom collab set to "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy. theNITKAagents, for the TV series Nikita - a collab group that she joined only around a year ago and only was able to participate in 1 collab for... since then (11 months ago when it was posted) she hasn't been messaged about any other collabs being started. She hopes the group's not 100% dead but who knows. They did multiple collabs you could check out. ForeverGilmore for the TV series Gilmore Girls. They have not done a new vid since a whole year ago... but she hopes the group isn't dead. finally DiamondsInTheSky1, the first collab group she ever joined. Multi-fandom Officially closed including a final collab set to the appropriate song with the chorus lyric "Diamonds In the Sky" - "Diamonds" by Rihanna, but we did SO many collabs over the years that I participated in, if you want to check out the older vids. She thinks collab groups specific to certain TV shows are a great way to encourage her to keep vidding a fandom she loves - or even start vidding it. Multi-fandom ones are fun for other reasons. Fanfiction Emily only started reading fanfiction in February of 2010. She came late to the game to the fanfiction scene, starting out only caring about vidding and not involved with fics at all. But by the end of November 2010, she was starting to write her own fanfiction. She is luvtheheaven on FanFiction.net as well, the only site where she posts her fanfiction. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2249815/luvtheheaven So far, she has written a variety of types of fics (one-shots and multi-chapter really long things) for the fandoms Gilmore Girls, Glee, Gossip Girl, Life Unexpected, Parenthood, and The Vampire Diaries. She has plans to expand to other potential fandoms at some point as well. ;) She loves variety! She wishes she could be motivated to update her multi-chapter fics more often, but her addiction to vidding tends to overpower her wish to write. She still manages to write quite a bit, but vidding is her main passion and obsession.